The Way I Loved You
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Cardea & Godric grew up together and loved one another but that was 2,000 years ago. When they meet each other by coincidence again, what will happen? Godric X OC SongFic to "The Way I Loved You" By Selena Gomez


**A/N: SongFic & OneShot about Godric. **(Godric is my favorite Vampire of ALL time. Seriously.)** Based on the song _the Way I loved You _by Selena Gomez. I love this song and just needed to write something based on. Its such a good song. So please review and tell me what you think. Honesty only please! It will be appreciated. **

* * *

_Everything's cool, yeah __  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know maybe  
I'll even laugh about it someday_

I knew as soon as my eyes connected with his my life would never be the same. Everything about him told me everything would be different. I just didn't realize then how long it would take for everything to change.

I was so used to just existing but not living. I wanted to live. I wanted to be different than everyone else. So when the chance to live forever came I took it. I didn't know that doing that would mean never seeing him again. I just wanted to live more and now I couldn't live. I hadn't been alive in over 2000 years. I was part of the undead but I was okay with that. It took a long time but I was fine.

I accepted being alone. I accepted leaving my family and watching, from a distance, everyone I knew die. I watched as people went missing. I watched as wars went on and as people died constantly. I watched everything the eye could ever see. Finally I was done. I wanted to be done. I needed everything to end but then something happened.

After the Vampires came out the coffin I thought everything would change. I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore. I thought I could finally find a home and be happy but I was wrong. I was still alone and I was still bitter. I was still angry.

_But not today, no, cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

I was traveling through America hoping to find something that would change me. I needed something that would show me everything would be different.

I heard about a Vampire bar called Fangtasia in Shreveport, Louisiana. I was just passing through I never expected what was about to happen.

I sat at the bar and ordered another bottle of True Blood. It was nothing like real blood but I didn't care. I didn't need to feed often anyway. I just ordered it so I wouldn't stand out but I guess I failed at that anyway. I felt some one tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a woman standing there. "Hi, is something wrong?" I asked unsure.

"You're being summoned." She said flatly pointing behind her.

I looked passed her and saw a blonde man sitting in a chair. His hair draped around his face and his eyes were on me. He made me feel uncomfortable instantly. I wondered if he was the sheriff of this area. I could just exit quickly without going over. I could tell he was strong but I knew I was stronger than him. I could feel it within myself. I didn't want to make a scene here though. There were humans. I didn't want them hurt. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi, my name is Cardea." I said introducing myself.

"I'm Eric. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asked.

"I'm just passing through." I answered wishing to leave now.

"I can sense your powers. How long have you been Vampire?" He asked.

I knew the reason he wanted to talk to me. He was worried I might try to take over his area. I didn't want it. I didn't need it. I just wanted to be left alone like I had been for the last 2,000 years. "Its been too long." I answered simply. "Is there something you want from me?" I asked. "Cos if not I would really like to just go back to sitting alone."

I saw the woman next to him change her expression. She was shocked by my statement. I could tell she was still young. She didn't have enough power to tell who was strong and who was weak yet. "Your name sounds familiar to me." He said in thought. His eyes widened for a second but then his expression went back to normal. "I think it would be best if you come with me somewhere." He said standing a stepping closer to me.

I stared at him for a few seconds. I could tell he didn't want to cause me any harm so I decided to just go along with him. Where ever we were going had to be better than what I was doing right then.

_And it might be wonderful, It might be magical__  
It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle  
But even if I fall in love again with someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you_

Eric opened the door and stepped inside. I guessed the house must've been owned by a Vampire. I walked in beside him. "What are we doing?" I asked looking around the house. It was nicer than one might suspect for a Vampire to be living in.

"Just relax." Eric told me pointing to a seat. I sat down. "I'll be back." He said disappearing into another room. I leaned back looking around. Something in the house felt familiar that I couldn't explain. Something seemed so close to me but still so far away.

Eric walked back in and standing next to him was someone I hadn't seen in 2,000 years. The time seemed so short but yet still so long at the same time. I stood up instantly in shock. I would have never guessed this would happen to me. "Godric." I heard myself say softly staring at him.

I could tell by his expression he felt the same way. He took a few steps towards me but he was still far away. "Cardea, I thought you were gone." His words still sounded the exact same as they had so many years before. "This is what happened to you?" He asked but I didn't need to answer. He stepped closer. His hand reached up and touched my face softly. "It has been too long." He said shaking his head slowly.

"I can't believe we've never seen one another." I said moving closer to him now. There was barely any space between the two of us now. It seemed almost like we were kids again.

The memory of the first time we touched and kissed floated back into my mind. I had tried to forget it but I never could. Now it made sense. It stayed with me because Godric had never left. "I thought you were killed, in war." I said shaking my head. I suddenly felt tears.

_Letting you go is__ making me feel so cold, yeah  
__And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt  
But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need_

It was so silent as we both sat there unsure what exactly there was to say to one another. Godric had been the love of life. He was everything I cared for. He was my everything. But those feelings had been so long ago. Those feelings were buried deep inside me because if they rose they caused a pain which was too great to handle. I took a deep breath. "I've thought about this day for so many years..." Godric looked at me confused. "Seeing you again...I knew there had to be another time or world where we could meet but it was never like this." I smiled at him. "Times are so different now, it seems almost silly to say I believed I would see you after I died."

"Times are different." He agreed."But your beliefs could never be mistaken for nonsense." He said calmly. I stared at his eyes and saw how different they were now. He was no longer a young boy filled with joy and dreams and hope. He was empty now. Everything he hoped for was ripped from him. His whole life was stolen. It was all in his eyes. "What happened after I left?" He asked.

I felt my voice get stuck in my throat. Of all the times I'd imagined seeing him again I'd never thought of telling me what happened after he left. I knew it could only cause him more pain. "It doesn't matter what happened." I looked down at my hands.

"Something happened." He stated moving closer to me. His hands forced my face to look at him. "Tell me the truth." He said softly. I felt my tears coming back."Whatever it is, it can not be that bad." He said a worried expression on his face.

"Things are so different now. Does it matter what happened?" I asked feeling the blood drip down my cheeks. "We're different now. Everything is just so different." I knew I couldn't hold on to him anymore. I knew he didn't want to exist as Vampire. It was easy to see the way he spoke to the way his eyes moved around the room. "I did everything I could to save him." I said softly speaking of him for the first time in over 2,000 years. "When our village was stormed...everything was ruined and I wasn't at home. I wanted to save him for you. Its not fair that he never knew you and you never saw him. He was perfect." I smiled thinking of our small son.

"I did see him." Godric said "I wanted more than anything to go to you and tell you what happened but I was too weak. I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to hurt you or him." He moved closer to me know. I could feel his breath on lips. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye." He leaned forward and his mouth connected with mine perfectly. Even after 2,000 years his kiss felt completely familiar and normal.

_Even if I fall in love again With someone else _  
_It could never be the way I loved you _  
_Like a first love, the one and only true love _  
_Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_  
_I loved you like you loved me_  
_ Like something pure and holy Like something that can never be replaced _

I smiled at Godric. "I'm glad I was able to see you." I said knowing everything would be easier to deal with now. I couldn't lie to myself. I was deeply in love with him, he the first person I ever truly loved but that was years ago. We were different people. Godric didn't want to exist in his body anymore. He was ready to leave and I could sense. But after seeing him, it made me realize I wasn't ready yet.

I lived for over 2,000 years but I hadn't been living during that time. I just floated around. I knew now that it was okay for me to move on from Godric and the son we once had. It was okay to have a new life. Godric was done but I was just beginning. "I'll wait for you, where ever it is I go." Godric told me softly.

"I know you will." I kissed him one last time. "If you see _him_ tell him I still love him and I can't wait to see him again." I told him. Godric nodded slowly. Godric wouldn't admit he was planning on meeting the sun soon but he knew I already knew. He was grateful I didn't try to change his mind. I felt that from him. "Goodbye, Godric." I whispered before disappearing out the door and into the dark night.

_And it was be wonderful, It was magical,_  
_It was everything I've waited for, A miracle _  
_And if I should ever fall in love again With someone new _  
_Oh, It could never be the way _  
_No, It will never be the way I loved you_


End file.
